Field of Invention
The present disclosure relates to a multi-band antenna. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a multi-band antenna which is integrated with a metal backing plate.
Description of Related Art
In recent years, manufacturers continuously release mobile phones integrated with a metal backing plate. Multiple plastic slots are arranged on the metal backing plate of the current mobile phone integrated with the metal backing plate, and a slit is arranged on a system board. The slit is mainly configured for antenna radiation.
The existence of the plastic slots is an obstacle for optimizing the appearance of a mobile phone integrated with the metal backing plate. However, if there is no plastic slot on the metal backing plate of the mobile phone integrated with the metal backing plate, an antenna of the mobile phone is unable to operate, and the circuit layout led by the slit on the system board may operate inefficiently.
Accordingly, a significant challenge is related to ways in which to maintain the antenna operation while at the same time optimizing the arrangement of the plastic slots on the metal backing plate associated with designing the antenna integrated with the metal backing plate.